Memories
by DarkHeartsUnleashed
Summary: Memories, the past. Kakashi goes to the memorial stone to remember those past. Water rains down from the sky and darkness is falling. Then, he realizes he hasn't been alone.


Kakashi walked through the normally busy streets of Konoha. It was drizzling and most of the villagers had taken refuge in their homes or stopped in a restaurant or café to eat some lunch. Kakashi didn't mind the rain. In fact, he hardly ever thought about it. Today, his mind wandered over his past companions that he had lost, and those who were still alive. He wandered to the memorial stone, a stone on which were inscribed the named of all the ninja who had given their lives in battle for the Leaf Village.

He slowly read the names, the names of his fallen comrades. Quietly, he whispered their names out loud. Yuriko Hatake, his mother, had been the first to die. His father Sakumo Hatake, Konoha's White Fang, had followed shortly after. Out of grief for his wife's death, he had killed himself.

He had been alone until he had been placed on a team. A team… he had two friends and a sensei who treated him almost like a son. Obito Uchiha. He had always been a pain and a loudmouth, but his last act had been to save Kakashi's life. Rin. she had been a quiet, shy girl with a gift of being a great medical ninja. She had disappeared. Even now Kakashi wondered what happened to her.

He read the last name from his childhood, Minato Namikaze. Minato had been his sensei and looked after him in the years after his parents deaths. But even the Forth Hokage couldn't live forever. He had died to save Konoha and his newly born son. Kakashi sighed inwardly. Minato's son didn't know who his parents were. It was to protect him. The similarities between Minato and his son, the number one knucklehead ninja Naruto were sometimes hard for Kakashi to bear.

Someone sneezed. Kakashi was jolted out of his thoughts and he assumed a defense stance. He looked around and saw the source of the sneeze was Anko. She had been there all along, sitting on the wet ground on the other side of the stone staring at two names, the names of her parents. Kakashi had been to lost up in his own memories to even notice. With a jolt, he realized she had been even younger when him when she had lost both her parents. Not only that, but her sensei had taken her with him when he left the village and then abandoned her.

He looked at her. She was shivering beneath her soaked trench coat but she didn't seem to care. She just read the names over and over, as if it might bring them back. He walked over.

"Anko, you really should get up before you catch a cold or something worse." She didn't appear to have heard him. He tried again, louder. "Anko snap out of it." She was just as unresponsive as before.

Kakashi sighed. He had to so _something_ before she got sick. He knelt down in front of her and poked her in the forehead. "Hey! Anko, snap out of it!"

That got her attention. One second she was in front of him, the next she was 15 feet back and crouching with a kunai in her hand. Once she realized it was him, she put her kunai away and stood up.

"What do you want Kakashi?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"If you haven't noticed it's raining. I tried to talk to you but you just kept staring at the names. I didn't want you to get sick." He replied calmly. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going home to dry off. I suggest you do the same." He turned and walked back into town thinking of a hot shower and then reading Icha Icha Paradaisu.

Anko watched him leave and then began trudging back to her apartment. Her thoughts drifted to her parents…. she has been barely two years old when they had gone on a mission and never returned. She had been alone her whole life until Orochimaru became her sensei, but after all her work to become a better ninja, he had cast her aside and erased her memories.

Memories… it's funny, that was all she had left and they were broken and incomplete. It was all Orochimaru's fault.

That bastard! Anger grew in her. She turned and punched a tree…. Well she had thought it was a tree behind her, but instead she ended up hitting Kakashi in the chin with a chakra enhanced punch. She blinked in surprise as he went flying back about 4 yards to land with a thud in a puddle of mud.

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote this in some free time. I'm not sure if i'm going to continue it. It works pretty well as a one shot. Anyways...

Constructive Criticism is very welcome.  
Please no flaming. If you have the time to insult my writing, then you have time to go write something better. So :P


End file.
